<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Touch Your Back by KyuuKyuuMoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362198">To Touch Your Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuuKyuuMoo/pseuds/KyuuKyuuMoo'>KyuuKyuuMoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherhood, Dysfunctional Family, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuuKyuuMoo/pseuds/KyuuKyuuMoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When it was not Hashirama that mend the distance between brothers. <br/>When it was not Tobirama that closed the rift between brothers.<br/>Hashirama must live with the regret of drifting away, while Tobirama paid too much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Touch Your Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is a quick one-shot that bugs me so I must write it out before I could return to my other stories. This has no connection to any of my other stories because I just feel like hurting Tobirama through another way :D Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Hashirama pulled back his sword at the same time as Madara, the Uchiha threw one gigantic fireball as distraction at him before retreating. The Senju didn’t budge and stood straight facing the ball of chakra, he could hear the screams of his clansmen telling him to move, but he ignored them. The gigantic sphere of heat did not reach him as it was put out by a strong stream of water from behind. He did not need to turn to know it was his brother’s doing.</p><p>The Uchiha slowly dispersed, disappearing behind the shadow of forest, following after their clan’s heir. Hashirama turned his head, finding his brother standing behind him from the corner of his eyes and signaled for retreat. He moved his eyes back to the shadow where Madara disappeared to. He is tired of war, so very tired. The Senju heir closed his eyes to collect his thoughts, and to prepare his heart.</p><p>“Anija,” he opened his eyes to Tobirama’s voice. Hashirama turned around and nodded towards his brother, time to return to the Senju compound. He jumped ahead, leading them while his brother watches their backs. He could feel Tobirama’s cold eyes on him, but he ignored it and thinks of Mito’s letters instead. Even if he confronts his brother, nothing will come out of it. Tobirama hardly talks to him anymore, because Hashirama is not good enough.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hashirama knelts as he delivered the reports as his father taught him, objectively and emotionless. Butsuma was staring out the window, he doesn’t know if the man was even listening. When he finished, his father turned to them but Hashirama knows the man wasn’t looking at him. He was looking at Tobirama, his favorite son. It doesn’t sting anymore, he has long accepted that he would never become the perfect son like Tobirama.</p><p>Butsuma crossed his arms inside his yukata’s sleeves and tilted his head. “Did you kill him, then?” his father asked, and he flinched. Hashirama shook and hung his head low, ashamed of his own mistake. His target was just one person, but he was distracted by Madara and the man managed to run off. His father nodded, “the daimyo wouldn’t be pleased.” The older brother gritted his teeth, his father doesn’t even care to scold him.</p><p>“You’re dismissed,” Butsuma said and Hashirama bows slightly. He stood up and walks to the door, his hand was reaching for the door when he realized his brother was still kneeling at the same position. He frowns and turned to his brother, but Butsuma stopped him. “I have something to discuss with your brother. Leave us be,” he looked at Hashirama as he said that. Hashirama nodded silently and crossed the door, closing it firmly behind him.</p><p>He walks back to his room swiftly, ignoring the loneliness and sadness from being ignored by his own family. Hashirama stood in front of his room and huffed angrily. It’s always like that anyway, after every mission, his father would call Tobirama to his room to discuss something but Hashirama was send away. He is the clan heir, the second in command and the one that will inherit his father’s will when the man step down.</p><p>But inside his family, he was no one. His father never asks for his opinion in private anymore, nor the man ever praise him for his success. Even Tobirama, his younger brother, ignored him and pretends Hashirama wasn’t there most of the time. He bit down his lip and tried to hide the sniffles. His sight blurs as the tears threaten to fall from his eyes. He misses Madara, he misses having someone to talk to, someone who would genuinely listen to him.</p><p>“Hashirama-sama?”</p><p>He snapped his head to follow the sound, finding a woman, a cousin older than him, standing there with a confused look in her face. He quickly rubs his face with his sleeves and looked back to her. “Touka-san? What are you doing here?” he asked as calmly as he could. He hopes she didn’t saw his tears.</p><p>“I am awaiting Tobirama-sama,” she answered plainly, as if he would know.</p><p>“Oh, well, Tobirama is still with father. What do you need from him that couldn’t wait until morning?” because it is uncommon for a woman to visit a man at such night, even if they’re shinobis and murderers.</p><p>Touka tilted her head, her sharp eyes glinted with something he couldn’t explain. “I volunteered to test a jutsu that Tobirama-sama created, he requested that I let him know the result as soon as possible,” then she turned slightly to the side. “I am sure you’re tired, Hashirama-sama. I shall not take more of your time, rest well,” Touka started to walk away, but he stopped her.</p><p>“Wait,” he said, watching her stilled and turned around to face him. He doesn’t know why he stopped her, perhaps it’s because he was feeling especially lonely and sad tonight. “Are you close with Tobirama?” he almost hit himself because of that stupid question. Of course they are not, Tobirama doesn’t open up to people and keep himself inside his rooms most of the days. Even if they barely spoke to each other, Hashirama knows his brother’s schedule.</p><p>“I believe that we are,” her words ignited something inside him. He looked at her with wide eyes and held back a scoff. He opted to laughed awkwardly instead.</p><p>“It’s alright, you don’t have to pretend in front of me. I know Tobirama is not the easiest person to be around, although I am grateful for your consideration. I only hope you could forgive him if he offended you in some way,” he said, the words were like venom on his tongue. It was formalities and held no meaning, he felt nothing as he said those words. But Tobirama is still his brother, he has a duty to protect Tobirama’s image.</p><p>Touka shook her head, “you misunderstood. Despite our unequal footings, Tobirama-sama and I are close, I thinks of him as my friend.” Friends? Hashirama believe that Tobirama doesn’t know the meaning of that word. He knows his brother, Butsuma’s favorit weapon who could easily take a life as easy as he breath, and Tobirama knows it. He knows father favor him over Hashirama, and sometimes, the older felt like the younger loves to show it off.</p><p>“What about you, Hashirama-sama?” it was an innocent question, but the words were like thorns invading into his cells and it annoys him, irked him for some reason. Touka was looking at him with unreadable eyes, he felt as if she was judging him.</p><p>“What about me?” he asked in return, keeping his tone light and unsuspecting.</p><p>The woman brushed her hair behind her ears but keeping her eyes on the clan heir. “Are <em>you</em> close with Tobirama-sama?” Touka asked as if she already knows the answer to it. Hashirama won’t let himself rise to the bait, he chuckled softly and shook his head.</p><p>“That’s a weird question, Touka-san. Isn’t it obvious that we are? Tobirama is my brother and my right hand,” but that’s a lie. Hashirama couldn’t remember the last time he asked the younger about his opinion. He could handle the clan’s business by himself, and it’s not like Tobirama missed anything with how much father trusted him. It’s not jealousy, he never wanted his father’s regard after the man killed Hashirama’s brothers.</p><p>“My brother is not a person of many words and he tends to keep his feelings to himself, but I know he cares deeply,” <em>does he? Tobirama didn’t even cry when Itama was buried</em>. “He always watches over everyone’s back out there,” <em>because he was an excellent shinobi, an excellent weapon for the clan</em>. “I worry about him, because he doesn’t come out of his room most of the days,” <em>probably inventing jutsu to kill the clan’s enemies.</em></p><p>He kept his gaze to the trees across the garden, “we’re both busy person and we sometimes clashes with each other because we have different opinions,” <em>no, that’s not right. Hashirama and Butsuma clashed with each other, while Tobirama watches silently in the background</em>. “But Tobirama,” he couldn’t continue his words. It was lies, all that he said was lies and lies. He doesn’t want to admit it, he doesn’t want to say it.</p><p>“You are tired out, you should rest early,” Touka said suddenly, he gritted his teeth and clenched his pants tightly.</p><p>“You also think I am annoying, right?” perhaps he was more exhausted than he thought, because he normally doesn’t let his feelings slipped easily like this. “You’re the same with Tobirama, you think I’m annoying and stupid! I bet you two laughs at me together, because how else could you become Tobirama’s friend?” at the back of his head, he knows it’s wrong, he knows Tobirama and Touka would never do that.</p><p>“Tobirama doesn’t know how to talk to people, he doesn’t care about offending people and he care less about propriety. He is a cold and unfeeling murderer!” after he finished, Hashirama gasped and put his two palms against his mouth. How could he say those stuff about his brother, and to their cousin? He looked up hesitantly, only to find Touka watching him coolly, his heart dropped, and his stomach twisted into something ugly.</p><p>“I—”</p><p>“Do you hate your brother?”</p><p>“No! I—”</p><p>“Jealous that he has your father’s attention?”</p><p>“I’m not jealous—” But is not jealousy that he felt when Touka said she is friends with Tobirama? Is it not envy that made him spew such poisons, because he couldn’t imagine the day where someone would stand next to Tobirama, the place that should have been for Hashirama? “Tobirama is my brother, my last brother, I love him—”</p><p>“No, you don’t,” Touka took a step forwards, her eyes were burning, and Hashirama took a step backwards. “What you love is your brother, but you don’t love Tobirama. It doesn’t have to be him, anyone will do. You could replace him with anyone, you seemed eager to replace him with the Uchiha’s heir,” she poked his chest with her index finger, he could feel the sharpness of her nail through the fabric.</p><p>He swatted the accusing finger away and glared at her, “you’re overstepping your line, cousin. You have no right to stand in my house and accuse me—”</p><p>“It’s only accusation if it is not true—”</p><p>“I care about Tobirama!”</p><p>Touka grabbed his collar and pulled him close, her eyes were filled with fury. “If you care about him, you wouldn’t be standing here while he is alone with Butsuma!” Hashirama was stunned, he stood shocked and stumbles backwards when Touka harshly pushed him away. She started cursing under her breath and that brought Hashirama back to the current situation.</p><p>“What are you talking about, Touka-san? You made it sounds like it’s a bad thing,” he narrowed his eyes and shook his head slowly.</p><p>Touka turns her face away from him and sighed, “it’s nothing. I misspoke, that’s all. You should retire to your room, it’s late.” Hashirama caught her wrist before she could escape and put a finger sneakily under her veins.</p><p>“Tobirama is father’s favorite,” he tested the words, feeling her veins thumps faster. “He always obeys father’s order and has never given father a reason to punish him,” he grips her wrist tighter, her veins told him that she is nervous, and her chakra tells him that she is angry. He pulls her arm and slammed her against the wall, she let out a small gasp. “Tell me that I am right!” he growled at her, uncaring that she was bruised or hurt.</p><p>Flashes of the past appeared behind his eyes, of the day he stood up to his father and of Tobirama’s smaller back standing between him and Butsuma. Memories of long forgotten days where his brother couldn’t join them for dinner because father pushed his training too far. Of three days old Tobirama, bundled in white and too small, thrown into the pond by their uncaring father.</p><p>He released Touka’s arm and turned towards his father’s reading room, where he left his brother alone with Butsuma. <em>Nonononononononono</em>. His head hurts, his steps were heavy, but all he could think of is Tobirama’s cries after their mother jumped into the pond to rescue him. Behind him, he could faintly hear Touka’s voice pleading him to stop, don’t go there.</p><p>As he got closer, Hashirama heard familiar sounds that he hasn’t hear for years coming from his father’s reading room. A loud sound of a cane meeting flesh, a <em>whapping</em> sound that made him sick to the bone. Touka’s hands caught onto his sleeves and stopped him in his track, a few steps away from the room. He could hear the sounds louder and louder with each passing seconds. His brother is inside.</p><p>“Don’t,” she said almost panicky.</p><p>“Why?” he asked, his fingers clenched tightly until he could feel his nails digging into skin, drawing blood.</p><p>“Tobirama doesn’t want you to know, you have to walk away,” she pulled on his arm, to pulls him away from the sound, and whatever is happening inside.</p><p>But he couldn’t ignore the sickness swelling inside his stomach and heart, they demanded him to put a stop to those sounds. Hashirama used his other hand to push his cousin away and walks to the door. He could hear his father’s muffled voice from beyond the paper door.</p><p>“—useless—” <em>Whap! </em>“—your fault—” <em>Whap!!</em> “—the clan—” <em>Whap!!!</em></p><p>Hashirama put the fury behind his eyes to use and slides the door open roughly, shocking not only Touka, but also his father and Tobirama. His brother, kneeling on the tatami floor with only his pants, looking at him with wide red eyes. His father, standing behind his brother with a raised cane, bloodied cane, in his hand and looking at him with equally wide brown eyes. Hashirama zoomed to the cane, the amount of blood on it only fuels his anger.</p><p>“You—,” Butsuma started, but he was faster.</p><p>“What do you think you are doing?!” he growled angrily, stomping his way to stand next to his kneeling brother. He glanced at Tobirama’s back, it was messed up badly. There was too much blood and gashes, of old wounds and new ones. He held back a sob and glared at his father. Butsuma lowered the cane and raised a brow at his oldest son, before looking out the door and finding Touka standing there in shock.</p><p>“You had one job,” the man hissed but there was no real anger behind it.</p><p>Hashirama clenched his fists tighter, if he opens his palms, he was afraid that he will attack his father. “How could you, Tobirama is your son! You said he was your perfect weapon!”</p><p>Butsuma scoffed and waves the cane lazily, “he still is. A perfect son, a perfect weapon, and a perfect brother.” The man raised the cane to poke Hashirama’s cheek with the tip, smearing blood on his son’s face. “Unlike you, a good-for-nothing dreamer who couldn’t do his job properly,” the man raised the cane and challenges Hashirama with his eyes. The heir glared harder and did not move when the cane came down towards his face.</p><p>“Anija!”</p><p>Hashirama snapped his head to the side, the shock returns tenfold when a pale arm appeared between him and the cane. The cane retreated and he quickly turns to his brother, standing behind him with shaky legs and bloodied back. “Tobirama!” he gasped as he caught his brother’s arm, fortunately the power from the cane wasn’t strong enough to draw out blood, but it definitely left a bruise.</p><p>“You see, it was always your fault, Hashirama,” their father spoke suddenly, a disdain in his voice. The older brother ignored him to look at Tobirama’s condition. The boy was sweating cold sweats, he was holding back moans of pain and his red eyes were unseeing. His body was trembling, Hashirama is scared to know how many he took to his back. Tobirama shook his head slightly and tried to speak but failed.</p><p>“This is all your fault!” his father growled and brought the cane back down, this time towards Tobirama’s back. Hashirama snapped his head to the side where his father stood and screamed. His chakra flared in anger, hitting the whole house with waves of powerful chakra that shook the ground. When he finished, Hashirama quickly pulled Tobirama into his chest before the boy collapsed onto the floor.</p><p>His father slumped to the floor, the cane fell out of his hand, and stared at his sons. The heir ignored everything else and focused on his brother, who fades out of consciousness and picked the boy in princess style. He walks out of the room, passing by Touka who fell to her knees. His father’s voice faintly heard in the background, but Hashirama kept looking forwards.</p><p>“You cannot protect him forever.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hashirama continue to sniffle as he gently cleans the blood and the wounds on his brother’s back with a wet towel. It’s a good thing that Tobirama fainted, he couldn’t imagine how much painful it would be for his brother. The door to Hashirama’s room slides open and Touka walks in silently. She put a bucket of clean water and towel next to him then took the dirtied one. He thanked her quietly, all of his energy has left him as he cleans Tobirama’s injuries.</p><p>When she returned, Touka offered a jar of ointment to him. He shook his head; he is going to heal Tobirama’s wound after he finished cleaning up.</p><p>“Tobirama is not allowed to use medical ninjutsu to heal wounds given by his father,” she turned the cap and shoved it to his face.</p><p>Hashirama sniffles again, “see if I care. If he has problem, bring it to me and leave Tobirama out of it.” Touka put the ointment away and let him clean his brother in peace. When he put too much strength and Tobirama made a small hissing sound, he cooed softly and pats his brother’s hair. “Shh, it’s okay, Tobi. Just a little more,” the younger boy relaxed under his hand, Hashirama sniffles again.</p><p>When he deemed it was enough, he put the towel away and started gathering chakra on his hands. Soft blue lights formed a circle around his hands and he gently directed the light to Tobirama’s injured back. His brother made a quiet moan, but he didn’t wake up. Hashirama made a quick glance to Touka, finding her staring at his brother’s back. He sniffles again, stubbornly refusing to let the tears fall.</p><p>He refused to cry in front of his cousin. He is angry at his father, for doing this to Tobirama. He is angry at Touka, for hiding this from him and trying to stop him. And he is angry at himself, for not noticing it sooner. He looked back at Tobirama’s back and sighed. “I’m sorry, Tobi. Anija has failed you,” he whispered softly. Hashirama moves his hands apart, one stops above Tobirama’s shoulder blade and one stops above the boy’s hips.</p><p>“It’s your fault,” Touka mumbles weakly. Hashirama shoot her a glare but did not refute her accusation. “If you had killed your target, Butsuma-sama wouldn’t punish him like this,” she huffed quietly.</p><p>Hashirama narrowed his eyes then he shook his head. “If that was the problem, why took it out on Tobi? It was my own mistake, nothing to do with Tobi,” his eyes linger on one particular nasty scar that looked old. Did his father did that as well? How long has this been going on behind his back?</p><p>“That’s how it should have been, if Tobirama is any less than a perfect brother,” she answered. He couldn’t see her expression, but her chakra tells him that she is upset and angry.</p><p>“That doesn’t make sense,” he shook his head. “What’s really going on, Touka-san? If you tell me, I could stop whatever this is,” his eyes moved towards Tobirama’s face. Because the boy was lying on his chest, his face was squished by the pillow and Hashirama could only make out half of Tobirama’s face. At least his brother looked peaceful as he sleeps, it’s a good thing he didn’t wake up when Hashirama was cleaning his injuries.</p><p>“Tobirama doesn’t want you to know,” she closed her sharp eyes and sighed tiredly.</p><p>“Even if you keep your silence now, I will force it all out of father when morning comes. The only difference is the amount of yelling I will do,” Hashirama moved his hand to cover another part of Tobirama’s back that he couldn’t reach before. His brother let out a small grunt, but he continues to sleep. It might be because he felt safe surrounded by his older brother’s chakra.</p><p>Touka was silent for a few minutes, then she sighed and changed her sitting posture. She moved out of seiza and crossed her legs then her arms. “Fine,” she huffed before continuing, “Tobirama made a deal with Butsuma-sama. He will take everything the man throws at him, he will become the son that your father wanted, and in return, Butsuma-sama will leave you alone. You still receive missions and duties to prepare you as the clan heir.”</p><p>“Tobirama, however, take over dirtier missions and all of your punishments. You saw what happened, Butsuma-sama caned him because you failed your mission. Tobirama has never failed his mission or his father’s expectation. It’s been a while since he was punished because of his own fault. It has always been your fault,” she spat out the last part bitterly. Touka stretches out her fingers towards Tobirama’s hair, absentmindedly twiddles with it.</p><p>Hashirama, meanwhile, was shocked to his core. The soft blue light dims slightly as he falls into shock. He quickly focused back to his healing jutsu when Tobirama made a small discomfort moan. The older brother looked up to Touka, his eyes wide with panic and confusion. He held back another wave of tears and moves his trembling lips, “why would Tobi do that?”</p><p>Touka hums quietly before she brushed the unconscious boy’s cheek tenderly. “Because he doesn’t want to lose you. Tobirama doesn’t want you to become someone else, he wanted to protect your smiles and your dreams. He chooses you over the world,” she snorted bitterly, “even thought you always choose that person over him.” Hashirama squeezed his eyes shut to stop the tears from pouring out.</p><p>“You can cry later, focus on healing him first,” she warned him. He nodded wordlessly and held back a sob. Touka pulled back her hand and smiles wanly, “he is going to have a fit when he wakes up. Now you know everything, that Tobirama wasn’t like what you said previously, you better not hurt him again. I don’t expect you to praise the ground he walks, but the least you could do is stop giving him the stinky eyes, and stop ignoring him.”</p><p>“I never ignore Tobi!”</p><p>Touka tilted her head and stares at him blankly, “really? You think Tobirama is stupid? You obviously avoided and ignored him after Butsuma-sama found out your childish affair with Uchiha Madara. He knows you blamed him for that, and Tobirama never say anything because he thought you hated him. He always thought that you would choose that person over him.” She stood up abruptly and shook her head, “and he still made that deal with your father.”</p><p>Hashirama bit his lower lip and frowns hard. Tobirama really think that he hates him? He could never! That’s why his brother hardly seek him out anymore, he must be thinking that Hashirama will push him away. He didn’t mean to ignore and avoid Tobirama, he was sad because he lost a friend, he was mourning his loss. But it wasn’t the same for his last brother. He wasn’t mourning a loss of friend, Tobirama was only protecting his brother.</p><p>It’s all a mess. And it’s his fault, father knew that, Touka knew that. Hashirama was the only who was blind to everything because he was a good-for-nothing dreamer. He sniffles and blinks away the tears. He pulled back his hands and rubs his eyes with the back of his hand. Hashirama pointed at the closet with his other hand, “can you take out a yukata from the second drawer? Tobi couldn’t sleep like this.” Touka nodded and went to the closet.</p><p>She pulled out the right yukata in one try and put it next to Hashirama’s feet. The older Senju turned his brother around and put his hand under Tobirama’s head. He pulled his brother gently into sitting position and Touka helped him put the fresh yukata on the boy. Tobirama stirred slightly, mumbling something illegible but made no sign of waking up. Hashirama sighed and rubs his brother’s now healed back in comfort.</p><p>Touka picked up the water bucket and nodded to him, “I will take my leave now. Do whatever you want, just know that I have my eyes on Tobirama and you. Good night, Hashirama-sama.” She walks out without a pause and Hashirama was left alone with his brother. He shook his head and decided to get ready for sleep as well. He started by taking off his brother’s pants. It was hard to see because it was black, but there was dried blood on it.</p><p>He unrolled the bandage around his brother’s ankle and blinked in surprise when he felt weird bumps around that area. Hashirama frowns and gently pull the pants off, then he moved his brother’s lower part to the side so he could see what it was under his brother’s leg. Hashirama’s eyes went wide when he saw old scars marking his brother’s leg. They were the same scars with the one on his brother’s back.</p><p>He imagined his brother, biting back his cries as their father caned his legs until they bleed and scarred, for something that Hashirama did. He moved back his brother’s legs and bring the duvet to cover his brother. The older Senju knelt beside his brother, watching his brother sleeping peacefully through teary eyes. He stood up and changed into a clean yukata, before joining Tobirama in his futon.</p><p>Hashirama wiggles around so they could fit, and he lays on his side, keeping his eyes on Tobirama. “Tomorrow, I will make everything right, Tobi. This won’t happen again, I swear. Anija will protect you,” he brushes his brother’s cheek gently. “Anija will make the world a better place for you,” I’m sorry, Tobi. I won’t leave you alone anymore.</p><p>Never again.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick explanation: Butsuma's last word were meant for Tobirama, because the boy insisted on protecting his brother inside a bubble of joy and dream.<br/>I hope you enjoy it as much as I had fun writing it! :D See ya on another stories!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>